This application relates to a rotating connection between two components, wherein a feature is included that will assist in assuring a proper assembly.
Torque tubes are known and utilized to in aircraft actuation systems to transmit rotational motion from one system component, to another system component. Components may be the power drive unit, actuators, bearing supports, sensors, brakes, or other components. Actuation systems may be employed to actuate slat and flap panels on fixed wing aircraft for high lift, flight control surfaces, aircraft doors, landing gears, and etc. This application may apply to any system which requires torque tubes to transmit motion to/from adjacent components.
It is known to use a spline connection formed between the torque tube and the component. This spline connection may have a spline on the torque tube termination and a mating spline on a surface of the component. Typically, a bolt hole is formed through both the torque tube termination and the component, and in an area having spline teeth. The component and the torque tube are assembled together with their spline teeth engaged and the bolt is passed through the bolt holes to secure the connection axially.
Such connections may be utilized in any number of applications, such as an aircraft actuation system which consists of drive unit, flap actuators, slat actuators, bearing supports, sensors, brakes, or other components, all of which must be attached in synchronous motion.
The tube termination possesses a female spline which will receive the male splined incorporated into the shaft of the adjacent component. In other cases, the male spline may be placed on the torque tube termination and the female spline placed on the adjacent component.
In the prior art, when the component and the torque tube have been incorrectly assembled, it has been the case that the bolt has not been inserted through the bolt hole in the inner member. Still, the spline teeth may be positioned such that there is some engagement. In such a case, rotational motion may be transmitted, even though the two are not properly secured from sliding out of engagement.